Dealing With the Consequences
by miley-avril
Summary: Punching August for what he did would have been enough for most people. Not for Emma, though. No, she just had to go and toy with him further. Wooden Swan. Rated T for language.


**I FEEL KIND OF BAD FOR AUGUST. WHEN SNOW AND EMMA GET BACK FROM FTL, HE'S GOING TO HAVE THEM AND JAMES REALLY MAD CAUSE OF THE WHOLE 'TAKING THE OTHER SPOT IN THE WARDROBE THING', AND EMMA'S GOING TO BE VERY ANGRY WHEN SHE FINDS OUT ABOUT THE NEAL THING. ANYONE ELSE SEE THE BLOOPERS WHERE EION (HE PLAYS AUGUST) HAD TO KEEP FALLING OVER AND OVER TILL THEY GOT THE SHOT RIGHT? OH, THE THINGS THAT GUY DOES FOR THE SHOW. ANYWAY, SORRY FOR MY RAMBLING. I LOVED 2X06 "TALLAHASSEE". I ACTUALLY JUST FIGURED OUT HOW TO SPELL THAT THANKS TO OUAT. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**

**DON'T OWN ONCE UPON A TIME. NEVER HAVE, PROBABLY NEVER WILL. DARN.**

"August, you asshole!" Emma yells from across the street. The man in question allows a small smirk to play across his lips, figuring her outburst was due to his dying. His smirk grows when she walks nonchalantly through the traffic. She stops a few feet before him on the sidewalk, fury written across her sharp features. Okay, so this is probably not because he died on her. Damn, that would've been an easy fix.

"Good morning, Princess. I see you've gotten up on the wrong side of the bed." He gives a cheeky grin. Her eyes narrow further.

"You arrogant, self-centered, smug bastard." She hisses. The adorable approach failed. Time to let _his_ wall down and act like an actual human being. It feels so good to him to be able to say human being instead of intricately carved tree.

"Emma, what's the matter?" He asks, eyes full of concern. It's no secret that the blonde has a little anger issue, but she's never been this manic, even when Regina had dealt her worst. She doesn't answer. Instead, she grabs him roughly by the arm, her grip iron strong to the point of hurting him. They all but fall into the library. "Emma, are you–" His question gets cut off when her fist collides with his face. He grunts, bringing a hand to his tender lip.

"Who the Hell do you think you are!? You can't just go around screwing with my life like that! I was _happy_, and you… you… it didn't just affect me, it affected Henry, too." Emma's voice hitches on her son's name, and the tears she'd been fighting since dragging him into the building fall. August pulls her into a tight embrace. Between that and the tears, she gets further annoyed and starts hitting his chest. He takes the beating, rocking her back and forth, knowing exactly what she's talking about. When she's cried herself out, she pulls back and glares at him through bloodshot eyes. "I'm still pissed."

"I know." He chuckles, then turns serious. "And I'm so sorry. I did what I had to do to make sure you fulfilled your destiny."

"Destiny my ass. You screwed my kid's life up, and that is _not_ okay with me." She steps closer, her voice dangerously low.

"Okay, okay." August puts his hands up in surrender, trying to talk her down. "I am _really super_ sorry about that. If it makes you feel better, I sent him a postcard telling him he can come see you now."

"You did _what_?!" This time, she slaps him. "August, I really think I'm going to freaking kill you." He has to admit, he's seriously considering running. He doubts anyone would look at him funny. Being chased by a seriously pissed off Emma Swan was not something anyone wanted. He gulped and glanced down at her hip where her gun was holstered.

"Why don't you want to see him?" He squeaks.

"Because he's Henry's father! Even though he didn't abandon me, he's still a thief and a bad man. You get him to go away before he gets here, August, or I swear I'll kick your ass out of town."

"You don't want to see the man you love?" At this, her face softens and her response is so quiet he almost misses it.

"I don't love him anymore."

"Emma, you're killing me here." Finally August lets his irritation show a little. His face is really hurting right now, which is wearing his patience thin. "What do you want me to do?" In one slow, hesitant motion, she places her lips against his. At first, he is surprised, but after a moment he recovers and kisses her back. He's kissed dozens of other girls much rougher than he's kissing Emma now, but this is the most passionate kiss he's ever shared with someone.

"This." The blonde whispers.

"You have the worst mood swings…" He cups her cheek, smiling. "But I'm not complaining."

"This whole damn town." Emma grumbles. "All of you make it so hard to be mad."

"Well, I _am_ charming." He grins cheekily.

"Oh yeah, you're Prince Charming alright." She scoffs. From behind them, a throat clears. August's grin only grows. Emma whirls around to find her father staring at them. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

"Ruby got concerned for August's safety when you yelled profanities at him, then dragged him in here alone." James replies. "And judging by his face, she had reason to be."

"I'm fine, Sir." August assures him. He's always addressed James as 'Your Majesty', even as a young boy at the war council. Suddenly, having kissed his daughter, he feels as though there's been a shift in their dynamic.

"Emma?"

"What?" She says with a bit of an attitude. knowing what's coming even though the man standing next to her completely deserved her wrath. The scolding. The disappointment.

"Good job." With that, James walks out.

"I just met your father as your boyfriend." August has a shocked and relieved yet terrified look on his face.

"Who says you're my boyfriend?" Emma raises an eyebrow.

"You kissed me." He says simply, as if it's obvious.

"I've kissed a lot of people, August." Emma turns around, fully intending to go to Granny's for a nice warm mug of cocoa.

"Wait! Emma! So what are we?" He calls out.

"You tell me." She says, yanking the door open.

"I'm asking you to be my girlfriend." Of course the egotistical man just has to word the normally harrowing question as a statement. On the threshold, one foot outside, Emma pivots to face him, a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"No."

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7:00 for dinn –wait, what? What do you mean 'no'? Stop screwing with me."

"You need to learn your lesson and deal with the consequences of your actions, Mr. Booth." Emma says in a low, seductive voice. Then she heads off to get the calming beverage she so desperately wants. August just stands there, dazed. The damn woman really is going to be the death of him.

**I WILL HAVE A GREMMA THING UP. I'M WORKING ON IT, BUT I FOUND THIS EASIER TO WRITE, SO I WENT AHEAD WITH THIS TO GET IT UP. THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
